


we can dance while the world ends

by margaretlafleur



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaretlafleur/pseuds/margaretlafleur
Summary: On their way back home to Horde-controlled Etheria, the Best Friends Squad (and Entrapta) have an optimistic pre-dinner chat. Catra tries to fit in without her dread getting the best of her.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	we can dance while the world ends

Hundreds of millions of stars punctuate the vast emptiness of space in a dazzling display across the ship's viewscreen, but all Catra can wonder is how many of them have been claimed in the name of Prime.

'Darla', as Entrapta had so fondly named the vessel, is traveling as quickly as it can manage across the universe in an effort to get Adora and her friends back to Etheria before the Galactic Horde can cause any more unfettered destruction. 

But it's not going to be enough, Catra grimly thinks to herself.

She's seen what Prime can do firsthand. She's watched him glass entire planets from the safety of his flagship, turning thriving colonies into barren wastelands. She's borne witness to the destruction through the eyes of his clones across galaxy after galaxy, seen the way they squash every so-called 'rebellion' under their collective heel like an unsavory insect.

Etheria will not be any different. How could it be?

Still, despite her private nihilism, she tries not to intentionally bring down the mood as the others, retaining that bright spark of hope that Catra will never understand, smile to one another and discuss what they'll do when they get home. Instead, she distances herself and stares disinterestedly out the viewscreen as the rest of the crew sit in a circle on the cockpit floor, waiting for Wrong Hordak to finish preparing dinner.

"The first thing I'm gonna do," Glimmer says excitedly from across the room, "is use my magic. I have felt _so_ weird without it."

"Well, I'm going to find Emily and give her a big hug!" Entrapta declares. "The poor girl's probably been lonely without me. I hope Scorpia's been taking good care of her."

At the mention of Scorpia's name, Catra inhales a bit too sharply. Adora has assured her that Scorpia's safe with the other princesses and that she's sure she'll be happy to see Catra. The feline isn't so convinced. She makes a mental note to apologize as soon as she sees her.

Bow, to his credit, is at least a little realistic about the situation. "I'm gonna check up on my dads, find out how they're doing. It's been so long since I've seen them, I hope they've been managing okay through all of this." Wordlessly, Glimmer places a comforting hand on his shoulder, and Bow leans into the touch.

Adora, who's been silent so far, regards Catra with gentle eyes from her position on the floor. "What about you, Catra? What do you wanna do when you get back?"

"You first," the catgirl insists.

"Oh, no," Adora counters, a smug look spreading across her face. "Don't deflect like that. I asked you first." Now everyone's looking at her, and the pressure is really on. She doesn't want to be the one to ruin their fun, as much as the old Catra would've loved to. But she's still not looking forward to opening up this much.

"Come on," Adora persists, attempting her best puppy-dog eyes.

Oh, that's just cruel. Adora knows Catra can't resist her when she looks at her like that.

Dammit.

Catra caves.

"Hmph. Probably stretch out in a green patch of grass, under a nice morning moonbeam, and take a nap for a while." She mutters it as quietly as she can under her breath, but it's not enough to keep anybody from hearing it.

The reaction is immediate. Sparkles and Arrow Boy immediately break into a disgustingly saccharine "Awwww!", the stars practically shining in their eyes, and Entrapta gives her a thumbs-up of approval for making another emotional breakthrough.

Adora is silent, but meets Catra's eyes fondly. Catra suddenly wishes her fur were long enough to cover the blush that spreads across her face.

Whatever. She can play along with their optimistic attitude for now. Maybe this'll soften the blow when the bloodbath inevitably sets upon them.

Ever since Adora came back for her despite all warnings to the contrary, the feline has been doing her best to feel grateful for it, rather than furious that Adora would risk her hide for someone as unimportant and undeserving of salvation as Catra.

It's hard. It's really, really hard.

She knows Adora is being far more patient with her than she has any reason to be. When Catra slips into her old habits and lashes out or slinks away, Adora is always the first one to check up on her and make sure she's doing okay. The blonde has, for the most part, stopped being angry with her for these outbursts. But that anger has been replaced with a subtle hurt that always manifests in a look that silently says, 'You can be better than this.'

Catra's sick of disappointing her.

Catra wants to be better.

For her.

She stirs herself out of her self-indulgent thoughts and looks to Adora. "What about you?" Catra asks. "What do you want?"

Adora looks at the ground, considering this question. Catra waits for a response that doesn't come.

"Adora?" she presses.

"I guess defeating Horde Prime is pretty high on the list," she half-answers. "I want to put a stop to him, once and for all."

Catra snorts. "We all want that. Pick something else you want."

Adora loses herself in thought again. Her lips purse together, like she's debating a possible response. But apparently, she decides against it, because there's a long pause before she lets out a carefully measured answer.

"I want everyone to be happy. I want everyone to make it through this safely. You all deserve that much."

It's a hollow platitude, and Adora and Catra both know it. But can Catra really press her any more than she already has? Probably not.

Maybe someday, Catra can teach her to stop holding her feelings back the same way Adora has taught her to temper her feelings with reason.

The others don't protest either, apparently more than content with it. Glimmer and Bow wrap her affectionately into a hug, and Entrapta joins in a moment later, enveloping the three in her hair.

Adora peers over at Catra again. "Room for one more," she hints. The feline rolls her eyes overdramatically and joins in.

"Awww, it's Catra's first group hug!" Glimmer teases. "You really are getting soft on us after all."

"Don't push your luck," Catra manages through an accidental mouthful of Entrapta's pigtails, unable to hold back an uncharacteristic smile despite herself.

They stay that way for a long time, the soft hum of Darla's autopilot lulling Catra into a rare moment of comfort as the ship charts its way back to Etheria.

Home.

**Author's Note:**

> song title is from "Fire to the Ocean" by Rx Bandits.


End file.
